


Gaaaaaaay

by Waddler



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddler/pseuds/Waddler
Summary: Porn for a friend.





	Gaaaaaaay

When it came to sex, Xack was never one to be very rough. This time however must have been and exception because he currently had cosmic shoved up against a wall with his teeth digging into his neck, nearly drawing blood. He knew that the other had been acting out of the ordinary for the past few days, but the primal look in his eyes when he walked in was something he had never seen before and it forced, rather than sent, a shiver down his spine. The growl was even worse. Or maybe it was better. He really wasn’t sure at the time. All he knew was that he had seen him stalking forwards like an animal cornering his pray and for what was probably the first time ever, he felt scared of him, but the feeling was tinted with an undeniable hint of lust. 

He had been backed against a wall, sliding down the smooth surface behind him as he moved to get away. On a good day, Xack was  _ at least _ 11 inches taller than him, and now with him having sunk down with his knees, he was looking up at him and seeing the other tower a good two feet above him. The way his eyes shown underneath his pitch black hair was both terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. He felt his own breathing and heart rate pick up as he imagined just what was about to happen to him. 

He audibly swallowed as the other bent down, leaning in until their faces were just inches inches apart, and put a hand around his throat. He let out a small whimper, and turned his head away only to feel that oh so familiar tongue sliding up his neck. He gasped and shivered, his body practically melting at his touch. An arm was slipped  around his waist and lifted, pulling him up off his knees and at what was at least a little bit closer to eye level. The tongue never left his neck, and instead, he felt him start to nip and suck at the sensitive area, and he couldn’t contain that small moan that slipped out of him.

He felt the other press his knee in-between his legs and push upwards, grinding against him through his pants. He wrapped his arms around him with a gasp and clung to him, pulling as close as possible. He felt those sharp, jagged teeth press into his neck and tensed as they dug into his flesh. A hand moved to his pants and tugged, making a sharp ripping sound as the fabric was literally torn away in his haste. He let out a startled yelp, but was quickly silenced by the deep kiss he was pulled into. He felt the hand that had ripped his jeans away slip into his boxers and begin to use quick, rough strokes.

A sharp cry was pulled out of him from the sudden feeling and he pressed his head back, writhing against the wall, but the sensation was gone almost as soon as it came when the hand moved to pull his underwear down instead, before simply ripping them as well. He looked down in dismay, but the only reaction he could manage was a needy whimper as he saw the obvious erection straining inside of the other’s pants. He glanced back up, making eye contact and gaping at the mismatched eyes staring back at him. Instead of the usual black and white shapes that easily labeled him as the powerful creature that he was, his pupils were shaped like slits in a blood red color, and the surrounding are that was usually black was now a deep, royal purple.

He watched as the hand now moved to his pants, properly unbuttoning them as pulling himself out. Another needy whimper was drawn from him at the sight, and be couldn’t help but stare, only for his gaze to be drawn away when he was abruptly spun around so his front was to the wall. He made a small noise of protest that quickly turned into a deep moan as he felt a wet, slick finger press inside of him. It twisted and curled as it moved around, working in and out of him at an almost too rough fashion, yet it still forced small noises of pleasure out of him as it worked, relentlessly assaulting his walls.

He quickly felt a second finger press against the ring of muscle. Again, he tried to object, but was silenced as both fingers were plunged deep inside of him. A strangled cry was forced out of his mouth as he unconsciously pressed back into the rough but wonderful feeling. Loud cries of pleasure and pain were being drawn from him as he clawed at the wall in front of him for grounding, but finding no purchase, leaving him to writhe and shout out as he was plunged into. He wasn’t used to being treated this roughly and it was already starting to be too much, yet at the same time it was nowhere near enough. 

A third finger was pressed against his entrance, and as it delved inside of him inside of him, it drew a gasping scream throat that trailed off into a whimper as he clenched his fists. The fingers worked in and out of him at a brisk pace, working him open as they went, and he soon felt something wrap around his cock and stroke. The added stimulation had him practically sobbing already as his pre dripped from his head and down over Xack’s hand. 

The fingers inside of him were finally withdrawn and he let out a pathetic, needy whimper. His distress however was short lived as he felt the head of the other’s member press against his opening. He clenched his jaw and braced himself, but nothing could’ve prepared him for the overwhelming feeling as he was filled with one sharp thrust. The resulting noise was somewhere between a gasp, a moan, and a scream as he clenched. The noise was repeated as the he immediately felt the snapping of hips, and and he felt that one spot deep inside of him getting hit at the perfect angle.

A quick, brutal pace was soon established and it was almost too much effort to remind himself to breathe. Each thrust had him closer and closer until he was just about to cum, but he felt something cold press against the head of his cock before delving unnervingly deep. This was something new: something he had never felt before. It pressed against him in a place he didn't even know could be used like this, but the intense, burning sensation that just  _ hurt so good _ made him see stars, but to his surprise, and incredible dismay, it also caused the building orgasm to almost stop: like putting a lid on soda and shaking it. 

He felt the pressure build and build and build until he felt like he was going to pass out. If he had the ability to think, he might've been a tad worried that the other was still growling like an animal and had given no signs of being close. However, he had no such capabilities and was left drooling as he was fucked. He was unable to do anything but lay there placid as he was overwhelmed by the far too intense stimulation. He was starting to get light headed and almost dizzy as he was used, and just as he was sure he was going to pass out, the pressure in his urethra disappeared and he came harder than he ever had in his entire life, the sensation only being made stronger by the feeling if the others burning, and unnaturally hot release spilling inside of him.

He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't stand, and would've hit the ground had he not been caught and pulled back against the broad, sturdy chest behind him. He was still trembling and and bleary, and only wanted to lay down and sleep. He didn't care about the cum in inside if him, or the cum splattered on n the wall that was dripping towards the floor. All he cared about was that xack was close enough to touch, and that he now felt himself being lowered to a comfortable bed with warm, soft sheets. 

A final whine was pulled from him since no longer felt the warmth if his boyfriend beside him, and he shivered feeling alone, and not having the energy to lift his head, or even open his eyes to look for him. He realized quickly that as warm blankets were placed in top of him so he heard a small satisfied hum that he wasn't alone, and probably wouldn't be for the rest if the day and night. The next thing he felt was himself being pulled back against that warm, sturdy, comforting chest before he completely blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
